Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is an ally and friend of Joseph Joestar featured in Part II: Battle Tendency. Personality Caesar Zeppeli is a blond, suave ladies' man, as well as a skilled hamon user. He is rather cool and collected, especially compared to Joseph, with whom he is grudgingly paired to fight the Pillar Men, but over time Joseph starts to grow on him to the point where he is "even able to understand his strange thought patterns". Synopsis History When Caesar was a child, his father suddenly left him with no explanation. As a result, Caesar grew up hating his father thinking he was out living a new life. However, one day when Caesar spotted him walking, he tails him with the intention of killing him, down to a secret passage leading to the Pillar Men under the Colosseum. Caesar then spots a jewel, not knowing that it was part of Wham's trap, but his father pushes him out of the way, sacrificing himself for Caesar, leading Caesar to admire his father and swear revenge on the Pillar Men. Some time after Caesar desires revenge against the Pillar Men, he trains under Lisa Lisa in the use of the hamon, but apparently has learned little more than the fundamentals and still needed to go through the final part of the ripple training in order to master it fully. Battle Tendency Caesar joins Joseph in his fight against the pillar men because of his past with his father and to avenge his friend Mark, killed in front of him. He presents Joseph to Lisa Lisa and they vegin their training together. In the final phase Caesar had to defeat Messina, managing to win after the Messina says he could be killed by Caesar if the fight continued, showing how Caesar developed his abilities. Caesar then rushes to help Jonathan against ACDC, as ACDC ends up possessing Suzie Q. When he has the opportunity Caesar goes ahead of the rest of the group to fight Wham, and Messina goes to help him. Caesar almost manages to kill the Pillar Man, however he closed in for his final attack, his shadow then was taken advantage of by Wham to hide from the sunlight, and so he is dealt a deathblow. As he is about to die, he rips off Wham's lip piercing with an antidote and sends it in a ripple bubble made of his blood for Joseph before his body is crushed by a rock. Relationships Family *William Anthonio Zeppeli: Caesar believes the bonds between an Italian family such as the Zeppelis are stronger than most people. According to him, because of their pride, Zeppeli's can handle their problems on their own and have the will to pull through. When he first meets Joseph, he says that it was because that Jonathan needed so much help to fight his own battle, William ended up dying because of him. *Mario Zeppeli: Having left him as a child, Caesar had hated his father. Later, Mario saves Caesar from Wham's Trap, which cost him his life. Since then Caesar's hatred for his father disappeared and was replaced with a desire for revenge against the Pillar Men. Friends *Joseph Joestar: *Lisa Lisa: *Robert Edward O Speedwagon: Trivia * Like his grandfather before him, Caesar's choice of weapon is unique; Caesar's being soap and soap bubbles, but as shown by his last act, he was not limited to soap and could construct bubbles from other liquid materials. * Also similar to his grandfather, Caesar passes on his headgear to one of his friends after his death, his headband worn by Joseph during the latter's battle with Wham. Caesar's headgear is past down to Jotaro as a belt. * Caesar's Steel Ball Run counterpart is most likely Gyro Zeppeli, who mentions that his real name was, in fact 'Yulius Kaiser Zeppeli', upon which Johnny Joestar, in surprise, asks him if it is actually pronounced 'Julius Caesar'. A possible reference to Caesar. * According to JoJo 6251, Caesar dislikes unsophisticated people, irresponsible people, and bugs. Gallery FlirtingZeppeli.png|Zeppeli's first appearance, flirting CeasarZeppeli.png|We traveled to Italy... for HIM?! ZeppelistoppingRippleSpaghetti.png|Zeppeli stops Joseph's Ripple Spaghetti The three Zeppelis.png|Will, Mario and Caesar Zeppeli The Crimson Bubble.png|Caesar's last Ripple, containing Wham's ring CinoL.png|Caesar explaining Zeppeli Family JOJO-v10-v91-p001.png|Caesar's Soap Cutters References Category:Zeppeli Family Category:Main Protagonists Category:Part II Characters Category:Hamon Users Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters